User blog:Seth4564TI/THE Festial of Lights Review
It's been a while since CPR's had a bad party. The last 'bad' party they've had was the Festival of Fruit in June of 2019. And for some reason... I don't know why, but CPR just 'CANNOT ' have a good party for January. 2018's Winter Fiesta was boring, 2019's was the exact same- This year... Well, read the review and find out. The Pros The Night Sky So, yeah, the night sky... It's cool, CPR rarely does it. Though, why in the world don't they have a night sky at the Fire Dojo or Serene Springs? Were they that lazy that they couldn't add it there!?... Also, the Fireworks were a good touch. (Update, as soon as I finished writing that, they updated the Serene Springs, and the Fire Dojo.) The Music Yeah, the music is okay, it's really fitting. Not sure about the Night Club's song, though- Doesn't fit. Honestly, though, the music does get a bit repetitive after you hear it a bunch, because they use the same songs in like, every room. The Cons The Logo Seriously, how can you look at the logo and think "Wow, they sure did care about this party"?... Guess we should call it the Festial of Lights now. THE LAG THIS PARTY IS LAGGY. One friend told me the party eats up their GPU, which... Isn't good, at all- If your GPU screws up, your screen will flicker/black out, and then you'll have to buy a new one- That's not good at all. If you join a server with a bunch of penguins in one room, the party will end up just lagging like crazy- Especially if you go to the Forest. The Hot Air Balloon is the most laggy of all rooms- If you want to get to the mountain quicker, then take yourself out of the tab for a minute, then go back. Who's idea was it to put over 100 flashing lights at the Forest and expect there not to be lag, seriously? The Lack of Content Some may be saying this isn't a party, and I definitely don't think it is- But seriously, that's kinda lame to not have a party at the start of the year. The Winter Fiestas were more entertaining than what we got this year. The Visual Glitches What? You expected a fully custom party to not have any visual glitches? Ohohoh, you were mistaken. Here's some I found in a gallery. Luckily, there's not really much. fol1.png|I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to be that bright. fol2.png|Pretty sure this isn't supposed to be that bright, either. fol3.png|Pretty sure the box isn't supposed to go over the lantern. How do they not notice this, and why would they put it *there* of all spots!? fol4.png|There's lights in the windows... Where is it at when you open the door!? fol5.png|That's not how reflections work. I'm starting to wonder if they actually bother to test out these parties. They had since November 13th to work on this, so how in the world do they not notice any of these problems while testing- If they even do? Hagrid Had Nothing To Do With This Party HAGRID does not like this party, why? Because of the lag. Also, ironically, it just so happens that he was off content, and had nothing to do with this party- He didn't make any part of it. You know what party occurred the last time Hagrid wasn't helping? The FESTIVAL OF FRUIT. Stu, please, stop coming up with terrible parties- your parties aren't good, man, we need Hagrid's help or the parties are going to suck. The Conclusion Yet another January party that doesn't meet my expectations. CPR has been on a roll lately with good parties, but unfortunately, that streak has ended today. 2/10. Category:Blog posts